dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enutrof/Chance
If you've got that much money to spend on equipment, why not max out shovel throwing and living bag so that you can solo okay, and then buy forgetting potions to remove them once you get up to the level where better spells are available? I maxed out these spells, and so far it's a lot more fun than fighting tons of super-low-level enemies. --76.200.130.217 03:17, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ----------- 04/21/06 The Enutrof Build is very good but some thoughts about the process: 1) The orginal author strongly suggests using funds from another account, from a friend or guild... this cannot be overlooked. I was able to build my Enu but the process is extremely slow compared to other classes. Without any money from another account it is difficult to obtain a quality gobball set, then a mosquito set, then a robber and prespic set and finally an ice kwak set. However these are extremely useful and I can't argue with them as of yet. 2) I will say that the Ice Kwak Set has yet to prove as beneficial as I thought it would. Certainly the chance, prospecting and range bonuses are great for drop-hunting but the combo robber/prespic set seems more useful as far as dealing damage and holding your own in battle. However in group battles where I can relax a little, the IceKwak and Blue Scaraling sets work nicely. 3) In the early levels, hunting Gobballs is just as lucrative for XP than the more exotic monsters. Unless you are in a group, it is easy and predictable to squeeze as much as 5000 xp from mobs of gobballs. Hammers are helpful, like Cerebus, and later Sargasse which gives a nice Chance bonus. 4) Sure it seems like a good idea to have a Ringtree +5 on your hand (or on both!) Please note that you can't equip the same set item twice! but that's going to set you back at least 100k for each. Unless of course you have a really good group to go hunting with. A Dhyn ring is also useful, but I prefer the bonues from the Prespic & Gangster Rings. 5) Clumsiness isn't as cool as I thought it would be. It is helpful at times, but generally I'd rather take another shot with Coins than waste the 1 AP on Clumsiness. It is nice because you can cast Living Bag, Coins Throwing and Clumsiness all in one round. These are just some thoughts for others to think about. I would love to hear suggestions for 50+. ----------- I'd like to make a suggestion regarding the constant re-writing that the Enutrof Chance build guide undergoes. Perhaps it would be a good idea to break it down even further, since there are so many different sub-builds to the Chance Enutrof. There's the Prospecting Enu alt who's only there for drops, the Support Enu who concentrates on aiding others in group battles, and the Enu main who has to fund their equipment all by themselves and hold their own in battle vs monsters. Advice for these three groups would be quite different and perhaps we should recognize that with seperate guides. - Myllie 28 May 2006 Very Great idea my freind really is looking forward to u writing a new build^^ Enu chance builds I went all the way chance but scrolled alot as well; expensive stuff but very good stuff ( nowadays its easy to scroll chance till at least 25 chance,it is a MUST ). My advice is to get yourself a adv set (used mainly on hunts and till you can wear full mosq set ) From 16 to 20 i suggest adv set + cerberus hammer,it will deal quite some damage. From level 20 onward i suggest Ergot Mina. I've been using it since i was lvl 20, heck with it i was able to do bear mobs way above my level all by myself, without using coins throwing and/or prespic set and that dagger saved me ALOT of cash since i didnt use bread any more. F'course 1 nice addition would be to get a dofus,it will help alot. Use a mix between robber set + mino + good gob boots + partial mosq,it will offer the necessary push for coins throwing. At lvl 39 get prespic set mix it with partial robber getting this way 20+ more dmg. I would suggest a minimino,it will pump your dmg a bit IF its high enough,thus a pair of 13% gobboots with a 37% mino gives you an additional 50% dmg. And its a must to scroll your agility, it affects your critical hit percentage. At lvl 49 make a small change in your equipment,get ragalde's boots ( adds +XX to main stats, and pp which you will need for hunts ). Notes Seeing as the original article has been almost rendered useless by addition of endless notes instead of editing the original I thought I would move these here verbatim. Nli10 13:31, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Notes You can also kill lvl 5 and 6 tofus for around the same xp(if not more). Just use the living bag you got at lvl 6 so you dont get hit and just unload on the tofu with your shovel throw.If everything goes according to plan...your bag will switch plases with you and it will take all the damage.This also works on mobs of 2(maybe 3) any lvl tofus. ^_^ Note 1 If you have the money,or if you are a member and have 10 moskito wings take them to frankie at 4,12 to get ivory parchments, use them until level 11, then get a whistling bow. -- ImGonnaDieSoon Note 3 Also consider getting a bow to use instead of shovel throwing. Once you get to be a high enough level to get a decent weapon, drop the bow like it's on fire. -- Shlemazel Note 4 (reference to level 1-5) Yes but, he means put your first 25 into them. so lvl 6=25. But...u could've just assumed that. Note 5 I am going put this at the end so not to disrupt any of this guide. There are a couple of ways to make an Enutrof. 1- Make an Enutrof and become a Hunter immedietly. Get to lvl 30 Hunter or so and you can buy a Hunting Shovel (excellent weapon) you will be doing 50 damage in 1 hit. 2- Get to lvl 20 and find a Dagger Smith to make you an Ergot Mina. You will be doing 50 damage and geting 20 back. I was killing lvl 28 Red Scaras at lvl 20, they give 5k exp. 3- Do the above guide. I have not tried, but buying a Gobball Set is worth it for any class. Also, an Adventure Set is worth it for any class... To be honest using the points on Ghostly Shovel doesnt seem worth it. You should get Fortune to 5, Living Bag to 4, once you get to level 26 put Coins Throwing to 5. Beyond this I dont know, but in my experience I spent 3 days looking for a Dagger Smith, got my Ergot Mina and leveled to 26 in about 2 hours. I think it's worth it seeing as I'm going keep these daggers until, very late levels. Note Also sticking this on bottom to not interfere with other's hard work--I have a pure Chance Build Enutrof, have Moskito Set + good Young Adventure Set Boots & Belt, with a decent Holic Bow equiped, which does water damage. I'm currently lvl 23, and do an average of 43 damage per hit with my bow, with a critical hit of 80. I plan to upgrade to a perfect Moskito Set as I go, and get a Ykulf Bow as soon as I hit lvl 30. I also want to try the Ergot Mina daggers, but cannot find any yet...My Ice Kwak Set is currently being made, piece by piece, as I go, so that it wil be ready to use by the time I'm lvl 43. My Ice Bwak will also have 80 Chance by then (it has 11 now), and I will focus on raising its resistance after that, as i will have saved up enough nuts by then to feed it nothing else for a long time. Note 6 I am maxing out Fortune, as it raises my Chance & also my bow damage; Living Bag is lvl 5, Pandora's box is lvl 3 for the Critical Hit boost, and I'm saving my other points for Coin Throwing, which, with 105 + 132 Chance right now, will hurt like the dickens in another 7 levels. Then I can switch between using my bow & my Coin Throwing, covering a very wide hit range, even for creatures that like to get up-close in battles. Because of my bow's high range now, I rarely get within the creatures' hit range at all in battles, except for with monsters that have high range/movment points themselves. Becuase of this, I rarely summon my Living Bag, even though I only have 74 hit points. (It is lvl 5 as an emergency back-up plan for group battles.) For those who don't have alot of money: First, I suggest getting a profession right away that you can stand doing, and that is self-reliant, so you can sell or use what you get right away, without having to purchase other goods in order to succeed. Then get a second job that compliments the first one, to make additional money from. For example: Farmer first, Baker second, etc. USE THE SELLROOMS! Be competitive in your pricing, you'll sell quicker & get a faster return--and actually make money faster this way. (Farmers also make seeds, which your bwak needs to eat.) You can then purchase lower stat Set pieces, always trading out & upgrading for better pieces as you go. When you DO battle, try to go for things that drop pieces of the Adventure Set or Moskito Set, until you get what you need. Sell the lesser ones you get, keep the better ones. Group battle for rare drops like Cape/Hat/Lining/Backpack. The other pieces you can get on your own with some effort & patience. You can also save up the materials needed to have a weapon commisioned for you--some Crafters will make it for you for free if you provide all the materials, as they get experience either way. Obviously, choose a weapon that does damage based on your strongest stat, so the damage per hit is increased. (High Chance = use water weapon, etc.) Second, anyone who knows anything about how Prospecting works, will be glad to let an Enutrof tag along in battles (ask if its ok first), as more Prospecting increases the liklihood of ANYone getting the good, rare drops. If you agree to give them what THEY are trying to get, if you end up with it, they are usually very happy to let you get great experience with them, live, and keep any other drops you might get, even rare global drops, which can quickly get you out of poverty. This is true of Ice Bwak Eggs, also. Find a group that is willing to stick around so that everyone in the group who needs an egg, gets one. It may take a few hours to get, but then you've got a free egg. (For more info, see about Bwak.) You may be tempted to sell the egg--DONT--you will need the Bwak itself to raise your stats and aid in battles, and will end-up getting alot more in the long-run than the short-term money from selling it. It is the first item in the Ice Kwak Set you should work towards getting--it will help with ANY other Set you may use, also. Note 7 I'd personally suggest against leveling Living Bag unless you plan on forgetting it. Once you get Coins Throwing you'll usually be far away enough from the enemies in a group fight, and once you hit level 42 Clumsiness will be able to keep your opponent out of range while you solo. Living Bag is very useful early on, but becomes un-needed later except as a decoy. You might not want to get a full Ice Kwak Set. It's horribly expensive if you choose to buy it, or it'll take quite a long time if you choose to farm for it (IT DOES NOT DROP; you must farm for ingredients to have someone make it for you). It takes a remarkably large amount of slots to get the good bonuses (the +1AP/MP) and it's typically outdone by a custom set. You can just use a Blue Scaraset for Chance instead, and at level 60 when you get Shovel of Judgement you can use a Treecaska, Kam Assutra Amulet, and a pair of Great Chase Boots to get 8 AP and 3 MP while still leaving yourself spots available for Blue Scaraset and a good weapon. Note 8 Ask some help to become hunter ( by killing a lv 3 Gobball ) now go fight tofus in the south of Astrub, with friends prefered because you will get more birdy meat this way (your friends can join because you wont need the xp yet) train your hunter lvl to 30 this way and buy a Hunting Shovel this way you will wear it on a very low lvl (even lvl 1 is posible) and with a maxed Fortune(lv 11) and all your points in chance it is pretty good, even though you won't get Shovel Bonus, its still a Water weapon for lv 1. Good Luck Note 9 P.S. some people don't think leveling ghost shovel is smart, but when it crits it removes all thoses nasty buffs such as weapon skills, ap, regens. and it has a 1/10 chance to crit level 5 it is worth it at later levels Note 10 To anyone who is a lower level Enu, or is considering making one, I offer some advice. If you ever plan on levelling off of enemies that buff themselves heavily (i.e. Leopardos) or that reach a certain number of AP and then have the capacity to perform a rather catastrophic attack (i.e. level 50 Drageggs and the explosive chests that level 70 Drageggs summon), then I highly recommend putting some spell points into Ghostly Shovel. It's remove bewitchments effect on critical hits is quite valuable. It can even be used on friendlies to remove negative bewitchments. I am also an advocate of having Pandora's Box at level 5 as soon as possible. This frees up an extra ring slot (which I usually fill with a +5 damages Ringtree to make my attacks more potent, and at level 5 gives a +8 bonus to critical hits. When combined with Ghostly Shovel or Shovel of Judgment, the results are noticeable. Some believe Pandora's Box is a waste of time, however it does have a couple of other uses that sometimes escape people. At level 5, you can cast it on another party member. You can use this on a heavy damage dealer in the party to increase how frequently they can score a critical hit. It can even be used as somehwat of a last-chance heal. If Pandora's Box doesn't critical, it can heal up to 25 hit points on whoever it is cast upon (at level 5). 25 HP isn't all that much of course, but sometimes it can make a difference in keeping a party member alive if they're out of range for the Eni or if mobs will go before the Eni can. Not to say that my methods are superior to anyone else's. I consider myself by no means to be an expert in the ways of the Enutrof, as I am only a level 63. However, these concepts worked well for me, and contributed more to my being useful to the party (other than raising PP). It just all depends on what you fight and how you like to play. Note 11 Scolling chance to at least 25 is a MUST because its just so cheap. Note 12 It's a long and painful road going to lvl60. Fungi masters are good for soloing because it's weak against water (faster than trees) and it keeps chasing you down (faster than blops), plus mobs drop mushroom(s) per battle. Once you've got a decent base chance and lvl5 Fortune, a nice setup is prespic + ergot mina + Kam Assutra's amulet + blue scara ring + akwadala geta + ghast. This gives 7ap = 1 hp drain + 2 coin throws. You can use the coin throws to kill the annoying lvl7 mush mush (-3hp per 1ap usage) and evil dandelion (-ap), while draining ~20hp from the fungi master itself. You can also use 2ap on pandora box along the way for +4(ring) critical hit, and with 3 attacks there's ~8% chance of additional damage per turn. On average the three combines damage that is more or less the same as 6ap setup; however, the battle is much quicker because there're 3 blows which let you take out the small enemies along the way. The most important thing is that with lvl7 mush mush a nonfactor, the 20hp drain is enough for me to go through battles unharm -- continuous fight! Note 13 A high stat Akwadala geta at lvl35 is a very good investment that can last all the way into your lvl70's. Note 14 Just thought I'd mention after I got my Ergot Mina daggers I found it VERY easy to fight vampires/vampire masters in the Amkana Cemetary Crypts. Living bag gives you enough time to harm masters enough to kill them with minimal damage. Also I thing ghostly shovel isn't really that necessary. Note 15 from 26-10-06 AT LVL 30: Mushds are a pain solo now as they hit quite a lot from range: hard to fight more than one and only around 1500 xp. I am using this build and it works very well but I put points into living shovel lvl 2 instead of lving the Ghostly shovel. As i am poor: i equiped full moskito set and the rest from Gobball set: it allows me to summon living bag as well as living shovel and helps with the boost from the 4 gobballs items (ring, hammer, belt and boots) From there I lvl on Piglets on the island far south: grp of 2 piglets lvl 36 to 40 are easy to kill with my 2 summons for 5.5 to 6.2k xp :) Lousy pig as well north of tainela : Single lousy pig knight lvl 30 gives 5.1k xp and have more frequent drops than Piglets. Note it is not possible to summon Living shovel and bag if the 4 items from gobball set are not equiped. Knowing than Living shovel 2 and bag only need 3 AP each, i cast both at very start of the fight. From next start I cast fortune and then spam coins from there.. Living shovel lvl 2 is really great as it increase chance by +3 during 10 turns and shovel casts it every turns (3 x 7 : 21 more chance on top of Fortune 5...). Also, Louzy Pig Knight seems to hate shovel and they focus more on it than on the bag itself. As the shovel has 211 HP at lvl 2, this is 300 extra HP with the bag lvl 4: I hardly lose any HP fighting Pig Knight so can chain them very easy (easier and faster than Piglets I think) Removed from the article NOTE: Also, if you're a p2p, leveling on Mushds between level 5-40 is a great and easy way to level quickly. They give tons of experience and they only do about 7-10 damage. Fight single level 15 mushd's when you are a lower level and go up as you increase your level. They give up to 5000 experience without any wisdom and if you're lucky enough to afford an adventure set or anything else that gives wisdom you can get up to 7000 EXPERIENCE!!! They can be found around the feca temple at the boos corner (12, 6 or so). Question from RulerOfOldPeople: have an Enu (this is my Enu) and i don't know where to train and what to use to kill since i dont get a good attack for a while and it is very hard to level up. If anyone has any tips about this, please write them here: Here is --CronologY-from server rushu, well, if you want lvl you might need some parts of gob set, and a gobbal hammer tho, so you train at gobs lvl 9, or 6, and EVER you find wild sunflowers, kill them, they give a amazin xp! I hope i helped Confused I tried killing the mushds and they did about 25 or so damage per turn while I was doing 0-4. I am lvl 5 and it said lvl 5's could fight these easily but I think that it's really a horrible idea. I just died like 5 times and I think it's changed since the new expansion Dragoturkey has come out making these things much stronger. Also they are aggro. Made that mistake earlier. Update ever since the dragoturky update the mushd have been changed so they hit more damage and attack from range so leveling at level 5 on mushd is very difficult now. From a player From Dofus after reach chance 100 wat stat i going to add still chance? >> ANS: This is a chance build, so chance all the way. ________________________________________________________ ->I have a low level chance enu, so i'm not really sure if what i will say is not nonsense, but isnt a full farmer set more useful for a lv 26 enu? it gives +chance and +vit in higher rates then robber, if im not mistaken... just wondering! :(I will move this question in a few days to the discussion page, please use it for questions) Yes, a farmer set is a possible option, you can add it if you want. But I wouldnt say that it is more useful because it has some important disadvantages: **You need 7 slots for a full farmer set, this means that you cant supplment it with a moskito set. You don't have a huge chance + with a farmer set it gives just 40 + x chance. **A Robber Set should give you + 12 or 13 damage, a farmer set just 7. A good damage + is very important for all mid level Enus. All you have is Coins Throwing (and, maybe ergot mina) - but you will have it 3 times a round (you can use ergot mina also 2 times) **At lvl 38 you have to have a prespic set. A combination of robber and prespic set is extremly effective, you are able to attack 3 times with + 21 damage (If you have a perfect damage set. but + 17 damage is still very good). This means + 63 damage per round. A combination of farmer and prespic set is not that effective. :All this doesnt mean, that a farmer set is a bad choice. There are always differen possibilies and you can add a description of a farmished Enu :-). I played with a Gobball Set / Robber Set combination for a while. It gave me + 180 life/vitality and + 14 damage. Talamba 03:37, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Hint! ENutrof are the best class for item drops! Slaughtering Shovel Well I guess you should go play an eca because you don't know anything. Mass clumsiness is a very good spell to combo with other ones like slaughtering. Slaughtering does around 50-250 which is VERY good. Good enutrofs have around 9 so anyways so the cost us nothing. Charge-Shovel Not exactly, isin´t rare to see Enu´s with 9 ap (i have..) so its good, use one Slaughtering Shovel and Shovel of Judgement same turn, or with 9 ap its also cool MP RAPING x2 Shovel of Judgement and one Clumsiness :) I have only 7 ap at the minute, so I dont have the luxury of using SoJ twice per turn. So I can either use one or the other. Slaughtering shovel does about 3 times as much damage as SoJ on a good hit, and about half as much damage on a very bad hit, Id say that on average, slaughtering shovel does more damage. If I know I cant kill an enemy with SoJ but have a chance with SS I use SS. If you asked me, Id say level them both, they both have their times, but Id also say its very dependent on how much ap you have. Im a lvl 80 enu, Ive lvled them both, I have 8 ap. I mainly use double Soj. Slaughtering seems to always hit low and embarrass me, leaving weak monsters with 1 hp left. I tend to only use Slaughtering if im fighting a monster which i have no way of killing it with 2 shovel of judgements. you should really only lvl SS to 4, considering it doesnt reach the point of kick assness till its lvl 6, for use those other points to lvl other things Corn22:36, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I will be rewriting the enutrof guide pretty soon, as many modifications have been made and some are yet to come. I am en epic level enu player on the Rosal server thus having great experience of enutrofs on all levels. I will go through a couple of different builds in my topic as there are some variations one can make (well a lot actually), I will post my guide to the official Dofus Forums as Im fed up of people deleting or editing my posts to their own likes, I will then link it here. - Eot i am a level 114 enu i got this lvl in 2 weeks look guys enus are uceless till lvl 108 they cannot fend off atacks from any class in pvp and get tiny amonts of xp when solo fiteing. im going to try and explain how to level you enu fast! 1-50 go to brakmar and go into the sewers entrance is -29,31 the rats in here agro you. buy a 101 wiz adv set 100kk also if ur ritch buy cawwot dofus 40+ wiz and pink dragoon. on your R\ chat you have to say " ur lvl how mutch you will pay them per level and that you want to do either rats or black rat dungion. 51-101 do the exact same thing. now from lvl 102 to 151 you will want to be asking for black rat teams you say your level and that your looking for br team. now when you hit 108 with you enu you will want to buy full dragon pig and at 114 u need full anc :How is leeching at rats specific to building an Enu? -- Goblincleaver(Roshambo) (talk) 01:32, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Enu Experience/ Tips and Tricks Having pryor experience with an enu i have a few suggestions and comments on pervious post's First off starting with stat builds, I strongly recomend a pure chanc ebuild and if at all possible scroll your chance and int before starting. (Of course just like every other build you want to scroll vit and wis as much as possible as well) Some people recommend str and/or int builds but its not smart at all, and they are worthless for just about everything Secondly you will want to level coins and fortune at low lvls. I suggest not leveling your bag unless you plan on unlearning later on as it will prove unnecessary. Some people recommend leveling ghostly shovel, as this may seem like a good idea it is only usefull for pvp really and will not be neaded till later levels. Later on you will want to level clumsiness, SOJ, and possibly SS. SS is not neccesary but can prove helpfull because at lvl 100 you can be hitting 400+. Other than these base spells you can pretty much chose what you want. some spells will be obviously more helpful then others and at times you may be torn between two spells, it is really player discretion... for the most part if your a pure chance enu with the base spells you will b ejust as effective as any other enu. There are many different ways you can look at equipment. You can either use a bow, shovel, or ergot minas. I personally like ergot's even though bows can be helpful for distance(coins does the job) shovels are good but honestly not till later on in lvls. ergots can have you hitting 50's and healing 20's each hit by level 25-30. as far as armor goes you want to start with adventure then move to mosquito with whatever filler pieces you would like. after mosquito you will want to work mainly on custom sets. most custom sets will be better then any full set you get. (talk)G-Spot, Dragonsan (talk) Questions or comments hit me up gclark2011@gmail.com or Dragonsan ingame